Little Miss Imperfecta
by JuCiZo
Summary: In the book a white south side character was mentioned. Maria Burns is the sister of Mike Burns, a few years after he disappears, people start threatening her and her father. So he sends her to Mrs. Fuentes and our favorite brothers in CO...Read for more
1. Prologue: Chickita

**Note: So in the books very, **_**very**_** briefly it is mentioned that there is a guy named Mike Burns who is white and lives in the south side but is considered Mexican because "It's not about who you are it's where you're from" (not a direct quote, I paraphrased that). So I thought I'd do a story involving Mike's sister –Who could for all we know exist, since we don't actually know his background-. It focuses on all our favorite brothers (don't worry!) and is pretty fun to write. This is going to have some romance in it but honestly I'm not all about romance ruling a story so here it is, Happy Reading! :D  
Rating: Teen  
Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Perfect Chemistry**_**, **_**Rules of Attraction**_**, or any of the characters, places, etc. Simone Elkeles does.**

When I was little I believed in the idea that I only needed my family to be alright. And it was true, that's all I needed. My brother Mike and I were two of the few white kids in our Latino neighborhood. But it didn't matter what we were, it mattered where we were from. And since we were born on the south side we were considered as just as much by everyone around us. My dad worked in an auto shop, my brother joined some gang, and I never knew my mom because she died when I was little. Childbirth or something like that.

It all seemed fine, until Mike went missing. One day we woke up and my dad's car was just gone, his bed empty with no note to tell us where he'd gone. We tried calling his cell phone but all that helped us find was the phone that he had left on the kitchen table. It didn't make sense. Mike wouldn't ditch us. Dad was really upset, he said that he had run away to help the gang. But I don't believe that. I believe that he was _chased_ away to _avoid_ the gang. Something bad happened to him, that's all I know.

We lasted about a year before the threats came in. The first one was in our mailbox in April, Dad never let me see them but I knew what they basically said. _Betrayal will cost you, our Blood left you with no one to help, and we're waiting for payment for our loss._

It was about Mike, I knew it. But Dad just tried to ignore it. One night someone lit a brick and lit it on fire before throwing it through our front window, another time the letters P-A-Y were spray painted on our door in red, the last straw for my dad was when some guys tried to grab me as I walked home from the bus stop. I started shouting and ran to the house, I was lucky I was so close because my Dad came right out with his shot gun in hand, chasing off the gangbangers.

Dad freaked out. I told him I could handle it, they needed more Blood and so I would go join up – I didn't tell him that part- I'm tough. And not afraid of them. That's bull actually, anyone with a brain knew to fear them but the only way to get by around here was by acting like nothing could touch you. Dad had paid them off with money, we were practically broke. So he called a friend, Mrs. Fuentes, her and her sons used to live up the street from us.

I remembered her son Alex was super handsome but super frightening as well. He was a tough as nails kind of guy. They all were, except the youngest Luis, he is about my age so we were both 11 at the time. Anyway, he got her number from Elena (a relative of the Fuentes') and called her asking for help. Asking if he could send me away to them all the way in Colorado.

I did not want to leave him. He was my only family that I knew was definitely still breathing. He needed me here too, sometimes he couldn't handle everything. The bills, shopping, cleaning, work. It was too much for someone to do alone. And with Mike gone…it was just bad. But when Mrs. Fuentes said it was fine I had no choice. He sent me away. We had a big fight about it before I left, but I apologized even though I was right. If there was something I learned from living in the south side of that suburb, it was that you should savor every goodbye you have with another person, because you never know if it's going to be your last to them.

So currently I'm walking into an airport in Colorado, not sure who to look for exactly, but trying to act like I had a purpose standing in the crowd that had gotten off my flight. The flight had freaked me out to be honest. It was my first time flying and I honestly don't think I want to do that again, unless it's to go home.

After a few minutes I sit down. I'm tired and stressed from flying and confused about who to look for. Sue me for needing to take a break. I practically jump out of my skin when someone lays a hand on my shoulder, the last time someone grabbed me from behind was…not the best memory I had. So when I look up from the brown skinned hand and see the dark but recognizable tattoos on the arm attached to it I quickly hit it away. 

"Whoa, whoa _chickita_, it's me," The guy says taking a step back and holding his hands up for me to see, "Alex Fuentes?"

Though thoroughly embarrassed I try not to show it. "Sorry," I say quickly, "Habit." Is the only thing I say as explanation for my behavior but he nods understandingly. He did come from where I come from. He knows what it's like first hand.

"_Es bueno_ _chickita,_ I understand what that's like." He picked up my bag for me, I tried to reach back for it but he shook his head with a laugh, "Let me be a man Marie."

I can't help being wary around him. The guy used to scare the crud out of me, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt someone from his hood. "You've grown up." His points out as we walk to the exit. "I remember you came to the garage with Mike one time, a tiny little _bebe_. The last time I saw you, you were…"

"Probably eleven." I say quickly. God I need to get over my fear of this guy.

"That's right you were in Luis's class." He laughs again; he has a very friendly laugh which lessens the tension for me a bit. We continue to walk in silence to the car; before we get in he turns to me. "_Chica_ there is no reason to be afraid of me, you know that right?"

"No! I'm not afraid! I'm just…" My brain became a pile of mush and so I had to go with honesty, "afraid yeah. But it's just that…you have been very nice and I'm sure…I _know_ people change. It's just that the way I remember you is very…"

Should I say Latino Blood? I know what happened to him….or I heard rumors. He's definitely changed I just can't forget what he was like. Or no…what the people he was with _are_ like. I decide to go with that. "It's hard to forget what the people you were with are like."

It's silent for a bit and then I add. "Mike always thought you were a good guy." Past tense. Because he's probably dead for all I know.

Alex smiles, "Yeah Mike was a cool guy, _muy guay_." Past tense. Meaning he know what happened, or knows as much as anyone else. Meaning that their whole family probably was told by my Dad. He then continues to say, "And…I am sorry you remember me that way. _Pero_ people change and we're part of the same _familia_ for now right? So I promise there is nothing to fear."

I think Alex was just trying to be nice with the family thing. But I know what Mexican families are, once they accept you it's like you become one of their own. I had _several_ _familias Mexicanas_ in Fairfield. It sort of made me feel more comfortable. The Spanish that I sort of understood, the atmosphere of lower middle class, the gangster being nice. It was very much like home.

"_Gracias_." I say with a smile and he laughs again as he gets in the car.

"The _chickita _can speak _espanol_!"

"_Un poco_." I say, laughing a bit myself, if I let him think I let people at home think I spoke very well they would start spouting off in Spanish and I would never be able to keep up or explain that I didn't speak it _that_ well. "And stop with the little girl talk. _YOU _are the one who said I had changed."

He gave me a smirk, "_Si chickita_ you changed, but I didn't mean height wise. And besides," The car cruises onto the highway, "You're still little to me and _mis hermanos_."

It was true that he was bigger than me. So if genetics are effective his brothers are probably bigger too, but most people are bigger than me. I'm short. I'm a true Italiano, people always told me I looked just like my mom while my brother took after the Irish or my dad. But then it also occurred to me that though they were also bigger, Luis was always a bit older for our class and I am always the younger. _Always the younger_.

Here it comes, youngest again. In a family with lots of brothers I'm not sure what a sister dynamic would add, but knowing _Mexicanos_ the way I did, it definitely would mean something very different than the independent "woman-being-the-man-of-the-house" way that I had been living for the past two years.

**So what did you think? This is my first fanfiction, and I'm sure my grammar and spelling are off (that's not my strong point), but after reading fanfiction for years I decided to try writing some of my own to share. Hope you liked it (: **


	2. Chapter 1: Challenges

Luis

I hadn't seen Marie Burns in a very long time, and I couldn't help but wonder what she'd be like now. Hell, I had even gone and found a picture of my sixth grade class to see what she looked like back in the day. She had been small, light brown hair in two small braids, light brown eyes to match her hair, and she had slightly cooked teeth.

It had been a good four years since I had seen her, nearing five. I knew that I had changed. I mean moving from the United States to _Mexico_ to the United States again in the course of three years can do that to a guy. So I waited in my room as _mi mama_ cooked dinner, it smelled great. I could hear Carlos cleaning up his room, since Kiara had left it _mama_ had ordered him to straighten up for our guest.

Outside I heard a car pull up our drive. Looking out the small window in my room I saw Alex step out first, going around the back to grab a bag. And then Marie. The funny thing is she looked very similar to the way she looked in sixth grade.

She was still definitely on the shorter side, still obviously not _Latino_, still had that brown hair and brown eyes. But though her hair was still brown it had darkened a bit in a way that only can happen naturally, and her eyes had brightened and become crisper, sort of like the really healthy glow of tree bark in fall. Her skin made her obviously white but she was tan enough to look like she had some ethnicity to her. And I noticed on her cheek there was a scar, large enough for me to see from my window.

As she walked to our house her hair bounced in its messy bun, falling out as she went. A pretty little _chica_.

"_Luis, Carlos, vete aqui!" Mi mama_ shouts from downstairs. Jumping up I make my way down the stairs which are conveniently located right outside my door. Carlos doesn't seem to be following suit as quickly but as I round the corner I hear him stomping down.

"…so _bonita_ _chica_! _Ay dios mio_ I remember when you were just a little girl!" I can hear _mama_ before I see her, she's talking to Marie who is smiling in the way people do when they aren't quite sure what else to do.

"_Mama_ you're overwhelming her." Alex says, giving her a peck on the cheek before turning back to Marie, "I'll leave your stuff on the stairs, okay _chickita_?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks again." She says, turning her smile to him. At this point I realize her teeth aren't as crooked anymore. I'm not sure if her _papa_ could afford to get her braces, but maybe he did. Either way, she had a nice smile. Which was…nice.

_Mama_ was still talking to her, "You've met _mi Alejandro_ and here are _mis hijos _Carlos _y_ Luis. You must be hungry, are you hungry? You're so skinny _mi'ja_!"

"_Mama! _She just flew from Chicago give the girl some time, _ay dios mio_!" Carlos said ducking out of the way as Alex went to slap him across the head. Even though they were both out of high school they still acted like children sometimes.

"Watch your mouth Carlos." Alex muttered as he put down Marie's bag. "Well I need to go get Brittany, but I'll meet you all back here in an hour or so, _bueno_?"

"_Bueno, bueno_." _Mama_ said, "Maybe you two can get married soon so I can have some _nietos_? Hmmm."

"_Ay Mama!_" He laughed but we all knew how tired he was getting of _mama_ nagging him about grandchildren. Now that he and Brittany had been dating for five years she had decided the time had come for it to be _okay_ for him to knock her up. "_Adios_ Marie!" He called as he ducked out the door.

"Carlos, Luis! _Ayuda_ Marie with her bag and show her where she is staying." _Mama_ ordered, "Marie dinner is going to be at five, _bueno_?" She asked with a smile. _Mama_ always seemed content with sons but now that I watched it looked like she was happy to have a daughter, if only for a while.

"_Bueno_ Mrs. Fuentes." Marie said, her smile still sticking, "Thank you for having me."

Her tone held just a hint of regret, like she didn't really want to be here. But not enough to make me really think about it. If I was her I'd probably be a bit precautious as well. I mean getting sent away by my parent and stuff. I'd want to be at home helping, not somewhere else where I was no use at all to _mi familia_.

Carlos had already picked up her bag and was headed up the stairs. "_Vamanos_." He called and Marie and I followed him. Marie was staying in the room Carlos normally sleeps in when he is home. Now he and I are bunking together when he's around so she can have a place to herself. Lucky her.

"Welcome to the Hotel Fuentes." Carlos announced, dropping her bag on the bed. Then he looked her up and down, for a guy who had a steady girlfriend he was still fine with checking other girls out openly. But he is loyal to Kiara; he just likes to appreciate the view. I try to be a bit more subtle. "You grew up nice _chickita_."

I can see her half blush, like she's trying to stop blushing mid way through the reddening of her cheeks. I didn't think it was _possible_ but she managed it. Half blushing I mean. Shaking my head I look away, I'm getting too observant. I do that sometimes. On places, or things, or people, or girls in particular. What can I say? I might not be Alex or Carlos but I'm still a guy.

"Luis!" Carlos shouts, and I suddenly realize I must have been zoning out. "You're about the same age as Marie right? Why don't you show her around tonight?"

Carlos is so typical sometimes; he thinks I've been single too long, so he is always trying to help me get laid. Which is embarrassing at times. Like right now. Rolling my eyes I say, "_Si_. You're sixteen, right?"

"Fifteen." She corrects, hands in the pockets of her jeans, "But I'll be sixteen in a few weeks."

I'm going to be seventeen in a month or so. I'm old for my grade. "Are you a junior?" I ask a bit confused. She's pretty young for my class…

"Yes." She says, giving me a look that says, 'Don't-assume-anything-about-me', which makes me laugh since on her it looks so strange. She's so little, I probably would classify her as cute. So trying to be tough makes her seem ridiculous.

"The _chickita_ has attitude." Carlos teases giving me a punch on the shoulder, then leaning closer he says, "Go for it bro, or someone else will." With a smirk he leaves.

He has to antagonize me all the time. Turning around I shove him into the wall and he shoves me back until we're both on the ground. I feel him hit me in the gut which hurts but I get him on the jaw so we're about even.

"_Basta_!" _Mama_ shouts, "We have company! Control yourselves!" We both get off each other.

Of course Carlos can avoid trouble by playing his favorite card. "Oh! I gotta go get Kiara. _Adios mama!_"

As he runs past her she whacks him on the shoulder, which makes me laugh. Big mistake. Her glare turns to me and I quickly say, "What?" I use my innocent who-couldn't-resist-me smile that I got from Alex. Of course she can resist anyone so she whacks me on the arm as well.

"Get to your room! And apologize to Marie for the trouble." She orders still glaring as she heads back down the stairs. I can hear her mumbling in Spanish as she goes. Something about us being worse than _diablos_.

I turn to Marie who has her arms crossed over her chest. I try not to stare at her _chichis_ too openly. She's smirking at me, which bugs me. So I got punished by my _mama_ doesn't mean the fight wasn't worth it.

We're both staring at each other.

"I'm the room across," I don't even have a moment of hesitation as I continue, "Come visit anytime." I stick on a smile. I'm not Alex or Carlos but that doesn't mean I don't know how to act like them.

For a minute her smiling façade breaks and she looks timid, like a little animal that needs protecting from a trap. But that disappears faster than my _mama_'s enchiladas after a long day at work.

Rolling her eyes she sneers, "You're not my type."

But I saw her break so I take advantage of it and take a step closer to her. It's a small room and I'm pretty tall, so I'm pretty close to her now. She holds strong staring right back at me though. "_Mujer_, I think I can change that." I quietly down to her. This is not me but it's gotten me girls before. And if Carlos is going to be on my ass about her, I might as well get whatever I can get with her over with so he'll back off.

Alex won't like it so much though.

"Oh really?" She says, just as quietly, but she isn't smiling as confidently as I am. "Well….you…."

Before her comeback comes someone else shouts, "Luis you better be in that room or else!"

_Ay mama_.

"Go on, don't want to get mommy any angrier with you." Marie smirks, giving me a shove with a lot more force than I believed she had. I step back and find myself in the doorway. "And you're still not my type." She adds as she closes the door forcing me out.

As I walk across the hall to my room I think about what she said. Our brief conversation after years of not seeing each other. She knows me as little as I know her.

But I know myself very well. And I know that I'm a Fuentes. And I just got challenged. Which means now I'm going to prove her wrong. Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 2: Wink

**Thank you to everyone who has liked, reviewed, or even just glanced at this story so far! I just want to add the note that it has been about three to four years since **_**Rules of Attraction**_** so ages go: Marie – 15 (almost 16) Luis – 16 (almost 17), Carlos/Kiara – 20, Alex/Brittany – 22. I'm thinking this story should be about 15 chapters so 12 more to go, happy reading everyone! :D**

Marie

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Don't worry." I say, trying to do the complicated act of cradling my phone between my shoulder and the side of my head as I went looked in the small bathroom mirror as I clipped my hair back. God bless the person who created banana clips. Easy to use but classy to look at.

"Well I'm glad you're settled in kiddo." His voice sounds old and worn and familiar.

"And you're sure _you_ can handle everything on your own?" I ask skeptically, putting the phone down quickly so I can throw on a new shirt. One that wasn't wrinkled from hours of sitting on the plane.

"I have dinner made and everything, and you thought this old man wouldn't be able to handle living alone." As he said this I hear the clang of pots hitting the ground. "Dang it!"

I can't help but laugh, "That's because you can't old man." He laughs at my teasing which is why I love him. He and I have always gotten along; he can be my best friend and my dad all in one. "Well I've got to go eat, I'll talk to you later dad. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl." He calls before hanging up. I sort of wish he and I were still talking but I knew if I wanted him to think I was okay I had to get on with my life for now. Besides, I _am_ okay. I'm a big girl and can handle myself.

Giving myself one quick glance in the mirror I take note of my appearance. Jeans, black boots, green tank top. Despite the chill of Colorado in November I was pretty warm.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Coming!" I call as I brush a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. When I open the door Luis is there smirking down at me. It's one of the disadvantages of being short; everyone is looking down at you no matter what.

"You're late." He told me.

"I wouldn't be if you would get out of my way." I tell him rolling my eyes and slipping past him. He laughed as he followed me while I followed my nose to the food. When I entered the small kitchen I saw a large group of people in a very small room.

"Luis!" Mrs. Fuentes calls, "_Ayudame_ with the plates!"

Despite being annoying, I was sort of glad Luis had been behind me because I at least sort of knew him. Or I knew him before, which was the best I could get for now. But he went off in the direction of the oven to help his mother.

Before I had time to figure out who was who Mrs. Fuentes was calling us all to sit down. I quickly took a seat between Alex and a girl with dark hair. "_Hola chickita_! I wanted to introduce you to someone," He said with a smile putting his arm around the blonde next to him. "This is my fiancée Brittany. Brittany this is Marie Burns."

"Hello Marie." Brittany says politely offering her hand to me, which I shake gently. She looks so out of place here, but oddly belongs. Alex kisses her on the cheek and she pushes him away playfully, "How was your flight?"

"It was alright." I tell her as I hear my name come from behind me.

"Kiara the little _chickita_ over there is Marie. The girl from Chicago." Carlos's voice is loud over the mass of noise coming from the room. Kiara's brown eyes look down at me and from her loose fitting t-shirt she's a strong contrast to Brittany in her nice skirt and sweater. "_Ay chickita_ this is my _novia_, Kiara. You're almost as pretty as her…if you squint."

Kiara punches him in the arm, hard, for his teasing. Which makes me laugh. Which in turn makes her laugh, and then Brittany and Alex as well. It's a nice tension breaker, my smile feels less forced and more relaxed now. Settling back in the chair Kiara says, "I'm at Colorado State, my dad teaches there, this asshole next to me," Her elbow very neatly catches him in the side but he grabs it and turns her around.

"I might be _un culero_ but you love me anyway." He says giving her a smirk and then a peck on the lips. Kiara rolls her eyes but kisses him back. Which gives me the feeling I'm sitting between two very in love couples. Yay fifth wheel.

Where is Luis…

"The asshole is going to the Military Academy." Luis says as he puts plates in front of each of us and takes a seat across from me. "Alright let's eat!" He declares as if it was his job to inform us when we could eat or not.

I'm starving, normally I'm not big on eating a whole lot but after seven hours of travel one builds up an appetite. I quickly reach my hand out for a roll which is right in front of me. Instead of meeting a squishy piece of bread my fingers graze against a hard and smooth bit of skin. Immediately I jerk my hand away and take the next closest piece as Luis's hand closes on the roll I was going for.

When I look at him he winks with a wicked smile and takes a bit of his roll. Luis has grown up a lot. He's no longer a skinny little kid. He's got features like his brothers, tan skin and big hands, hair that curls into his eyes, and is around five foot eleven if I had to guess. And he's no awkwardly lanky bean pole either; he's got enough muscle on him to show that he works out in some way, shape, or form.

But honestly I've dated guys that look like him before so it really wasn't a big deal. Not that I'm a slut or anything, I've only dated two guys before, and both were from the Latino Blood hood so they were naturally bad ass Latinos. So overall Luis is nothing I haven't seen before.

Though he does have very smooth and sturdy hands…

I quickly load some chicken and rice onto my plate so as to stop thinking what I had just been thinking about.

"So, you're in Luis's grade, right?" Brittany asked over the other voices in the room.

"Yeah, I'm a junior." I tell her with a grimace.

"Tough year, but not impossible." She says with an encouraging nod, "You can do it."

If this girl had lived in Fairfield she was definitely on Poms.

"What do you like to do?" She continues, taking a bite of chicken, "I used to live in Fairfield you know. I was co-captain of Poms for a while, it took up a lot of my time. But you know, extracurricular are always good."

I totally called that one, not that there's anything wrong with Poms. Isabel, a girl who babysat me when I was younger, was on Poms and I thought she was the coolest person in the world. Being the impressionable kid that I was at the time I thought I would join Poms when I got older. But when I finally got to high school it really wasn't my idea of a good time anymore. Too many north siders.

"I used to dance when I was younger, but I was never really Poms material." I tell her as I take a spoonful of rice. It's spicy so I quickly take a bite of bread.

Word to the wise, when you eat something spicy always take bread over water. Water only spreads the spice, bread will calm it.

"What kind of dance did you do?" She inquires, I'm a bit tired of talking but I can't very well say that.

I don't dislike Brittany, she's very friendly, it's just I'm tired and so being near friendly and peppy people isn't really working for me right now. I try to turn back to my food but I realize I've eaten most of my dinner so I can't stuff my face to avoid continuing talking.

With a sigh I put my napkin on my lap and say, "I used to take classical-"

I hear a snort from across the table.

"Got a problem Luis?" I ask giving him a smile that contradicts the sassy tone of my voice.

"No _chickita_ not at all." He says with a smirk, "I'm just imagining you with your ghetto looks doing anything classical."

"Luis!" Alex snaps at him as Mrs. Fuentes shouts, "_Callate la boca!_"

Rolling my eyes, something I've done a lot tonight, I tell Alex, "It's okay, I don't think Luis would know class if it hit him in the face. And I've only been with him for a good half hour so that's saying something." With my smile still sticking I turn to Luis and say, "Could you pass me a roll?"

"This _chickita_ has fire!" Carlos says with a laugh, "I like her." Everyone else laughs because no one was taking the conversation seriously. Obviously it was just two kids being rude to one another. Nothing new.

I'm glad Carlos approves, it makes me feel like I won this fight. But when I look back at Luis I can see him chuckling darkly, a sly smile on his face. He passes a roll to me and raises an eyebrow when I don't take it right away. And suddenly I'm more frustrated with him than before, because I don't get him!

There's a beep outside and Luis hops up, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek, "_Mis amigos_ are here. I'll see you later _mama_. _Adios_!"

Before he gets out of the room he gives me a sly smile like he knows something I don't and then runs out of the room.

The door shuts and the car drives away. Mrs. Fuentes is asking me something about Fairfield, it's about their cousin Elena and her son Jose I think. But I'm a bit distracted. Because as I went to take a bite of the bread Luis passed me, the bread that for some reason in my travel tired mind meant victory, I noticed something.

There was a bite out of the left corner. And all I can see now is the wink Luis gave me when grabbed this role as I blushed stupidly over brushing hands with him. That stupid wink.

Take a bite out of the right corner but it's not worth it, I'm not hungry anymore. Tossing it onto my plate I begin to talk to the rest of the Fuentes', Brittany, and Kiara.

That _stupid_ wink.


	4. Chapter 3: Tener Hambre

Luis

She had fire alright. That night when I got home from Juan Rodriguez's I went to go fall asleep. It was around 2am so I was ready to hit the sack. As my head hit the pillow it hit something that wasn't so soft, a hard lump in my pillow. Reaching my hand into the case my fingers wrapped around something round and a bit crumbly.

A roll with a bite in the left corner and an equally large bite in the right.

_Chickita_, I thought with a laugh. Turning it over in my hand I feel something smooth under my fingers and in the dim light street light from outside my window I saw the words, _"Came by your room, still not my type." _ Written on two pale strips of duct tape.

My mind is still on her roll note as the fifth period bell rings. It's Wednesday, math is easy but boring, and I'm ready for lunch. Helena Quarters got up from her seat in the front, red pony tail bouncing as she swings her bag over her shoulder. When she reaches the door she catches my eye and winks in the way Betty Boop would.

Over the top enough to be sexy.

"Damn man, Helena is one helluva girl if you know what I mean?" _Mi amigo_ Keenan said, elbowing me in the side as I bend down to get my backpack.

"Yeah she's got a little something." I tell him, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

Keenan barks a laugh as our friend Juan comes up behind us, "Man, don't act like you two didn't get it on Saturday. She's got more than a little somethin'." He purrs.

"Yeah, she was good but I'm not looking for seconds. I need a challenge." I tell them as we walk out and down to the cafeteria, as a small brown haired bullet sails by, her shirt running up just a bit and her dark jeans squeezing her ass as she went by.

"_Chickita, chikita!_" I call after her loud enough to be heard, but no one pays attention. Its high school kids have better things to do with their lives, like text and do homework they never finished.

She doesn't stop moving but she turns around quick enough to flash me the finger and then continued on.

"A challenge like that?" Juan asks with a snort. "That's the girl staying with you isn't it?"

I nod, not saying what I'm acknowledging him as being correct in. Both are right obviously, but he doesn't need to know this. Once we're in the cafeteria noise is bouncing off the walls left and right. I look around, the past few days Marie has been eating lunch with some girls I know. They party sometimes, but they're a bit less hard core than me and my friends are.

Keenan takes a seat next to Sherrie. Her black skin in constant contrast to his blatant white. They've been hooking up a lot recently, though I don't know if they'll ever actually get together. Ducking a wad of paper that is being thrown at someone past me I take a seat next to him.

"Hey Loey Luis." Sherrie says, taking a break from talking to the girls next to her.

"_Hola_ Sherrie." I nod, observing my fried beans to see if they are digestible or not. I'll eat them either way, but it's always good to know if they'll cause any internal damage. "Where's Marie at? She was hanging with you last I checked."

"Merry Marie?" Sherrie is into the coffee house poetry scene sometimes; her mom's an author so she tends to use alliteration and rhyming whenever she feels like it. From anyone else it would be weird, but after knowing her for a few years it made sense to me by now. Her dark eyes scan the cafeteria smoothly, "She's chilling over there with that dude."

I follow the direction her long, thin finger is pointing and see Marie sitting at a table with some guy I've never met talking to her. He's got long blonde hair pulled in a pony tail and a leather jacket on like he thinks he's a badass.

For now she's my challenge, no one else's.

So I pull my tray off the table and saunter over to Marie. She and the guy are talking quietly to each other, I can't tell what they're saying, but from the tense look of her shoulders she doesn't seem to like him very much.

"Yo _gringo_ move over." I tell him loudly. He looks up at me, his face looking a good few years older than a normal high school students. Probably held back or something, it happens. "Did you not hear me?"

"I'm talking to the lady." He says lazily, turning back to Marie, "Besides she wants me here with her, we're old friends, _don't_ you Marie." She flips her hair over her shoulder and ignores him.

"Marie do you want him here?" I ask staring right at her back. She's quiet for a bit but I can wait. Eventually she turns to face the guy and then me and says, "No, not really."

"Well," I say picking up his bag for him and holding it up, "Guess the _senorita_ is done with you for now." He sees my eyes flash and he knows I mean business. I'm bigger than him by a little bit and we're in a public place. I'm willing to rumble anywhere but this guy doesn't look like an idiot.

He gets up and grabs his bag from me, I let the strap slide from my fingers and slide into his vacated seat. Marie is looking down at her iPod as if I'm not there. Strands of brown hair falling over her shoulder.

"You ain't going to eat?" I ask.

She glances at me and answers me with, "I don't want you here with me either."

"Of course you do. You're just too proud to say it." I tell her stretching my arms and relaxing into the seat, "And you're welcome by the way."

"I can handle myself."

"Sure you can. You're real intimidating _chickita_."

"You wish you knew what I was like when I'm being really intimidating."

"You're right." I laugh, "I do."

The voices echo around us as she rolls her eyes and ignores me. She's really good at that, rolling her eyes and ignoring me. But it's nothing I can't handle.

"So are you gonna?"

"Gonna what?"

"Eat." I tell her, gesturing to the empty table space in front of her.

After staring for a moment she says in a detached tone, "I don't like the food here." Should I believe her? I don't know, but I do know it's a chance for me to get her alone outside of this place and school. Pushing on the table I say, "Come on."

This gets her attention, "What?"

"I said come on." I tell her grabbing my back and slinging it over my shoulder, "We're going to get some real lunch."

She stares at me like I'm crazy for a minute and then laughs, "I'm not hungry then."

"You're _siempre_ hungry _chickita_." I tell her, her own smile vanishing as mine appears, "I've been having dinner with you for the past five days after all."When she scowls at me I add with a laugh, "There's nothing wrong with a chick that eats."

Sometimes girls are ridiculous. Who cares whether they eat a lot or not?

When she doesn't say anything I extend my hand to her, "Come on."

Her autumn eyes look at me, she takes in my offer as she grasps my hand and I help her up. "We'll miss class."

"Afraid of skipping?" My lips twisting into smirk that ruffles her feathers enough to get my desired result.

Pulling her hand away from mine sharply she says, "No." Then she heads out to the parking lot behind the school, bouncing with every step like moving to a beat no one else can hear.

"Alright then." I say, mostly to myself, "Let's go."

Once we get to the door she stops short, of course I'm too close behind her and her back collides with my chest. She's small, if I put my arms around her she'd be completely folded into me. I wonder what it would be like to hold her like that…

What can I say, I like a girl who has spunk. "What's wrong?" I say down into her ear. She turns to face me, which only brings her closer so she takes a step back.

"This isn't a date." Her voice rings in my ear.

I don't really date, I haven't in a while, but I do hook up. Carlos has been teasing me all week about how it's taken me so long after living with this girl for a week. But I know what I'm doing. I've got to bide my time, make her want me too.

Plus I'm not that much of an asshole.

"Only if you want it to be." I tell her with a smile pushing the door open over her head. "_Vamanos chickita_, this man is hungry."


	5. Chapter 4: Sky Driving

**Hey! Two things, 1) Sorry it's been forever since I've updated, I never liked when people took a long time to update. But I got caught up with school (I started writing this over thanksgiving break) and so I will be updating a lot after this week since it will be winter break for a long time. Yay! 2) In relation to who "the guy" from the last chapter was, I promise you'll find out, but it's important to the story that no one but the author –being me!- and the characters –being the characters- know who he is! Thanks for the reviews and such everyone! Happy Reading :D**

Marie

Luis's car was old, I don't actually think it was his, he borrows Carlos's. Though whether Carlos is fully aware of this I'm not sure, he doesn't seem like the kind of sibling who enjoys sharing anything of his. As I glance at it from across the road its tires seem worn and it's color fading, but all in all a nice car. Classic.

Hah, classic, take away the last two letters and you get 'class', which is what started the little roll game between Luis and I. I laughed to myself quietly.

Pushing thoughts of the car and the roll away I look back at Luis, he's sprawled on the grass with his eyes closed. After we got out of school he drove around for a little while until he came to this park. It's a nice little place, especially now when there were so few people around. We got some hotdogs from a stand nearby.

I paid for my own, and he paid for his despite a large amount of arguing. I told him this wasn't a date. So I can pay for myself. Screw his insisting that, "_Un hombre_ with any decency knows not to make a girl pay."

Chivalry goes far my book…and then he winked one of his big dark eyes at me, so any thoughts of letting him flew out of my mind. My thoughts were actually on another guy…

"So who was that guy you were talking to today?" Luis asks, sitting up and taking another bite of his hot dog. His dark eyes twinkling and curious. That's the thing about Luis that makes him stand out from his brothers. Both Carlos and Alex have these black eyes that seem so harsh. Something about Luis's made them lights, like really healthy soil after it rains. Almost black but not quite.

"Eric." I tell him nonchalantly.

"Eric what?"

"You going to look him up on facebook or something?"

"Facebook is for losers." He laughs laying back down. "But really, this Eric guy looked like he was hassling you. You know I've got your back if you need it. We're sharing the same roof after all."

That actually was a bit touching. "Thanks, good to know." Taking the last bite of my hot dog I take the time to think about what to say next as I chew on it. "He's a guy who knows some people back in Fairfield. I met him once a while back; he just wanted to show me something in his car."

This time when Luis sits up he's a bit more attentive, "Don't go getting messed up with drugs and all that _mierda chickita_."

"What, do you think I'm stupid?" I ask, rolling my eyes and leaning back, the grass tickling my neck. "I don't do that stuff. Besides," I add, "I don't know what he wanted me to see, that's why I wouldn't go."

Luis lays back next to me. "You're no _pendejo_. But you are stubborn. I can see you doing something just to show people you're tougher than the little, pretty _chickita_ you come off to be."

He's totally right about that, which surprises me. And I try to dismiss the fact he called me pretty, it's not a big deal to be honest. Guys have told me I'm pretty plenty of times. I guess it's the way he said it so plainly.

As if it's an undisputed fact or something.

But I'm not going to tell him that. "Oh yeah? How am I like that Loey Luis." I heard Sherrie calling him that yesterday, it made me laugh so I pulled it out now, "And I _am_ tough."

"Well," He says, rolling onto his side so he's facing me."Like right now, I just told you that you try to act tough and so you gotta throw something at me to prove you really are."

He has me there. I don't say anything because I think silence speaks louder than words sometimes. My eyes focus on the clouds making designs in the sky. My brother and I used to look at the clouds a lot when we were younger. It took us away from the crap place we really were.

I can feel Luis lean back beside me, his shoulder now brushing mine, it doesn't tingle in that weird way they say it does in books and movies. But it is pretty warm, and despite the fact that I tense up momentarily, it feels nice to have it next to me.

After a long silence Luis says, "I like looking up there as much as anyone else, but to be honest, I think you'd appreciate gazing at the sky more about eight hours from now." My gaze flicks over to him with interest as he continues, "Now the night sky. That is really something."

"I don't know. I like the day." I say conversationally, scooting closer to him because my sleeves are short and he is warm. And because he isn't objecting, and because I'm kind of enjoying his company. Stupid, I know. "The light, the clouds twisting around."

"…I see what you mean I suppose." Luis admits after a moment of thought. I glance at him again, his eyes are intelligent, and his backpack is actually pretty heavy. He's in a lot of harder courses than I am, which lets me know that despite his 'I'm so cool' persona he also doesn't mind everyone knowing he is in fact as smart as he seems in this moment. "It's just, for me, it's always been about the night. You can see so much more. The day? It's nice for sure, you see what we have here. The clouds, the sky, the sun. But at night…" He let out a slow whistle of real appreciation, "You can see all the way out there. All the way to these planets and places we haven't even seen yet. Now that, that is real magic."

At that I roll onto my side, genuinely interested in what he has to say. He casts me a look with those rich soil eyes and then rolls onto his side too. We're very close, any closer and his arm would be touching me in a very personal area, even if it would only be through my shirt. I'm staring at him, taking him in. Sometimes he is an ass, which is no lie. Actually _normally_ he is an ass, but right now. Right now he is being pretty cool.

I bet lots of girls like him, some openly seem kind of jealous that I'm living with him. I've made a point to tell them he isn't anything special. Because he really is just another guy.

Guys. I've hooked up with them, I've been best friends with them, I've fought with them, I've flirted with them, I've dumped and been dumped by them. I've come to realize that unlike in stories they really are just average. With the exception of Abercrombie & Fitch models but I won't go into that right now.

I can feel his breath on my face. He reaches a hand out and brushes a strand of hair away from my face. And surprisingly…the skin there kind of tingles a bit. Not in that fake 'Hollywood-movie-romance' sort of way. But in a different way. Something between 'I am about to hook up with you' and 'My brother trying to make me feel better.' Which are two completely different things, thus canceling each other out.

Meaning I'm not really sure what to do at the moment…

"I guess I just like it dark." He tells me quietly, like it's a secret. The he leans in and just as his lips are about to brush mine he says, "But I can take something a little lighter right now too."

I can feel his lips quirk and then I realize what he's saying. Lighter, meaning me, meaning he's messing around with me. Meaning this was all probably a set up and he actually is a total asshole.

Way to go brain, thanks for setting zero alarms off to warn me that I was falling into a trap.

Quickly I shove him away. "God you jerk!" I shout hopping up.

"Well I think you like it dark too actually, judging from what just-"

"_Nothing_ happened _culero_. You got it?" I tell him as I cut him off angrily. Hair falling back in my eyes. God!

He stares at me for a minute. And then laughs. He has the audacity to laugh at me. "Ugh!" I groan loudly walking away. He doesn't follow. Like I said, this isn't a book. It's not a perfect life, and I'm not perfect either. I'm Little Miss Imperfect actually.

Ask anyone.

"What are you going to do?" He calls, a laugh still echoing in his words, "Drive away?"

At this I smile, the car is all of two feet ahead of me. "Yeah actually I am."

And with that I pull out the keys I had tucked in my pocket, not even bothering to look at him, I jump into the driver's seat after unlocking the door and quickly begin to pull out. Doing all of this in a clear three seconds. Too fast for him to comprehend that he hadn't left the car doors unlocked and that I had stolen the keys from him.

When we had almost…well my hand had been resting on his leg and I could feel the cool metallic loop of his key ring in his pocket. So…when I had pulled away I let the loop slip around my finger and slid it into my own pocket before he could notice.

As I pull away I look out the window at him quickly and smirk at his surprised and angry face. Justice has been served, and that makes _me_ smile even if somewhere inside of me, something kind of…dare I say it, hurts. But that could also be the fact I ate a hotdog in under a minute so you know.


End file.
